horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Scream Queens
This is a list of fanon scream queens. List *Katie Cassidy- Revenge of House on Haunted Hill, Black Christmas 2, Zombie Attack, Zombie Town, Zombie Town 2, Dead Rise, Boogeyman 5, Boogeyman 6, Boogeyman 7, Boogeyman 8, Boogeyman 9, Boogeyman 10, Bloody Mary 2: The Game Continues, Bloody Mary 3: Mary's Revenge, Halloween Massacre, Haunted House, Camp Terror, Tamara 2, Confused, The Massacre of Milton-Ridge High School, ABC Order, Trick 'r Treat 2, Haunted, Storms, Carnival, The Clan Murderer, Sorority Row 2, Sorority Row 7, Sorority Row 10, Sorority Row 11, Horror Movie, I Will Never Forget What You Did Last Summer, Have No Fear, The Haunt, Shark Night 2, Piranha 3, The Descent 3, Halloween 3, Village of Vampires, 6:00 AM, From Dusk till Dawn 4, American Pie: Sex Mates Kills, Stab 5, Stab 6, Family & Friends, Wake Up, Choose Girlfriend or Ex-Girlfriends, The Cabin Massacre, Scream 4, Scream: Cami's Father, Bestfriends, The Ring 3D, THE ROOMMATE 2, The Secret, Brianna's Caller, Shutter, Shark vs Piranha, Texas Chainsaw Massacre 7: The End of Leatherface, Hell House, Hotel Hell, Horror House, Escape from the Dead, Prom Night 2, Sorority House Massacre, Jurassic Park IV, Scream 19, Infected, Corpse Party, Santa Claus is Coming to Kill 2, Friday The 13th Part 2 3D, Train of Death, Sorority House Massacre 2, Wrong Turn 7: Bloodlines, Lockdown, Road Terror, Watchout, The Grudge: Saeki Curse Continues, The Jenkins 2, Summer Terror, Beneath the Cabin, Survive or Die *Emma Bell- Death Bell, Death Tunnel, Zombie Attack, Santa Claus is Coming to Kill, Santa Come to New York to Kill, Santa Claus is Coming to Kill 2, My Bloody Valentine 2, Halloween (2013), Halloween 2 (2014), The Dark, Sorority House Massacre, Sorority Row: The Revenge, American Pie: Sex Mates Kills, Scream 5, The Gift, Bloody Murder, Scream: Cami's Father, Scream: Hayley McDonald's Nightmare, Shark Attack, Freddy's Nightmare, Freddy's Nightmare 2, Freddy's Nightmare 3, Freddy's Nightmare 4, Vacancy 3: The Final Cut, Bloody Mary 3: Mary's Revenge, Joy Ride: The Road Begins, Vampires Trace, The Massacre of Milton-Ridge High School, Confused, ABC Order, Jaws, Party, *Chelan Simmons- Wrong Turn 5: Detour, Hotel Hell, Santa Claus is Coming to Kill, *Georgie Henley- Mask Killer, John Carpenter's Locked and Trapped, My Good Daughter, The Ring, The Ring Two, Shaun Webber's Return, Welcome Back to Lauren Malloy, The Return of The Black Van, Mr. Albertson has Arrived, Scream: Hayley McDonald's Nightmare, Scream: The Black Van, The Revenge of Michael Loomis, Sorority Row 14, The Revenge of the Woman in Black, The Curse of the Woman in Black, Scream 32, The Curse of Lauren Malloy, Scream: Resurrection, The Blood of Lauren Malloy, Jill Roberts vs Mimi Mone vs Lauren Malloy, Hayley McDonald's Revenge, The Revenge of Jill Roberts and Lauren Malloy, The Continued of Lauren Malloy, Scream 5, Scream 6, Scream: Lauren Malloy's Target, The Season of Lauren Malloy, Mimi Mone's Revenge, Scream: Lauren Malloy's Caller, Scream: Trixie Sango and Lauren Malloy's Revenge, Scream: Cami's Father, Scream: Holiday Massacre, The Return of Frank Nightingale's Stalker, Jill Roberts and Lauren Malloy's Return, Scream: Resurrected in New York, Scream: Sidney's Caller, Scream: Cami's Nightmare, Scream: Fifi Mone's Identity, Brianna's Killer from her Childhood, *Danielle Panabaker- Santa Claus is Coming to Kill, Santa Claus is Coming to Kill 2, The Revenge of Santa Claus, The Rise of Santa Claus, Hatchet 3, Boogeyman 2, Sorority Row 2, My Bloody Valentine 2, Camp Terror, Kill Theory 2, The Thing 3, I Wanted To Know What You Did Last Summer, Trick 'r Treat 2, Shark Attack, Freddy's Nightmare 4, Vacancy 3: The Final Cut, Bloody Mary 3: Mary's Revenge, The Massacre of Milton-Ridge High School, ABC Order, Party, Black Christmas 2, Ghost Town 2, Zombie Town 2, Boogeyman 5, Storms, *Briana Evigan- The 26th Floor, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary 2: The Game Continues, Bloody Mary 3: Mary's Revenge, Haunted House, Carnival, 6:00 AM, The Clan Murderer, *Alexa Gerasimovich- Scream: Brianna's Childhood *Britt Robertson- M for Murder, *Sophia Strauss- John Carpenter's The Cringe, *Kay Panabaker- Bloodsuckers, *Sandra Bullock- The Dark House, *Anna Kendrick- Blood Red Cabin, *Katie Featherson- Paranormal Activity 5 (2015 film), *Megan Fox- The Amityville Horror (2015 film), *Linda Cardnelli- Halloween 3: The Revenge, *Debby Ryan- Final Destination 6: Death's Revenge, *Ali Larter- The Slenderman (2015), *Amy Adams- Willow and Xander, *Eliza Bennett- White Angel (film series), *Natalie Portman- The Evil (film franchise), *Liana Liberato- Halloween 3: The Revenge *Melissa Joan Hart- Final Destination 6: Death's Revenge *Katie Lowes- The Craft (2015 remake), *Jodelle Ferland- John Carpenter's The Cringe, The Slenderman (2015 film) *Selena Gomez- Road To Hell, Fairy Tales Murder (2017), Dark Carnival, The Hills have Eyes (N-G-B My Version), The Hills have Eyes 2 A Woman In Camp Blood Of Men, The Hills have Eyes 3 University of Death, Bloody Mary 2: The Game Continues, *Nina Dobrev- The Hills have Eyes (N-G-B My Version), The Hills have Eyes 2 A Woman In Camp Blood Of Men, The Hills have Eyes 3 University of Death, Mother Day's (Mommy Day), A Nightmare On Elm Street 3-2014, Wrong Turn (Remake), *Sara Paxton- Dark Carnival, "Final Destination 6", Final Destination Remake N-G-B, Family's Day, Black Christmas (2015), Lockdown, Category:Lists Category:Actress